


I Saved My Husband Tonight

by nikkaria



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also written in like 15 mins or less, dont look at me, this is entirely not serious tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkaria/pseuds/nikkaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear saves Aoba from falling out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saved My Husband Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> ❝ I once thought my husband was falling out of bed, so I grabbed him tenderly, cuddled into him and sweetly said “It’s okay darling, I’ve got you…”
> 
> That’s what half-asleep-me thought I was doing, anyway. In reality, I threw my palm onto his face like the Facehugger alien and screamed incoherently into his ear.
> 
> Also, he wasn’t falling out of bed. ❞
> 
> #imagineyourotp ok

Clear vowed on their wedding day that he would always protect him. The silver band hardly encapsulated his desire to keep him safe, to keep him alive for as long as humanly — _inhumanly_ — possible. Adoration reflected in the well-functioning optics of his own as they had Aoba's organic gaze as he promised him his loyalty and his sword, come hell or high water.

Even in day-to-day life, the defense of his husband was no different.

Their bodies mingled this night as they always did, Aoba's body loose and captured in the tangled limbs of Clear's own. The room was silent; the sound of their breaths accompanied but the whisk of the breeze outside their veranda. Only the occasional creak of settling wood broke the quiet, and not with any startling, jarring destruction of their bliss and sleep. Clear realized every habit, tic, and unconscious movement of his lover's slumber, from his sweet smiles down to his obnoxious, yet rare snorts in-between dreams. He knew him; he _knew_ how he slept.

So it was obvious that, if his routine was disturbed, Clear was going to be there to right his rest. Soothing strokes of his skin in his fingertips and his familiar lullaby would bring Aoba ease if he woke. They'd allow him to drift away again if he stirred from night terrors, and they'd comfort his emotions if he thought he'd lost Clear again in the middle of the night, locked in unreality. Even the mundane things — bringing him water when he woke thirsty and chattering when neither could go back to sleep — were a great help.

He was half-asleep when it happened, roused slightly from a strange dream, something about Kenko grocery and a random man teaching him about lemon meringue. He felt it; Aoba had moved. His body slackened just a bit too much for his liking, sinking not from the mattress, but from the bed's edge. In his barely conscious state, what registered was that he was in peril. _He was falling off of the bed._

"Mmn... Aoba-san," murmured he in his protective stupor, slinging an arm lazily about him. His nose buried into his hair, still barely smelling of Aoba's favorite matcha creme shampoo. "It's okay, Aoba-san... I'm here, I've— mm, I've got you." He smacked his lips and tongue, faintly tasting his own staleness from sleep, and slipped away again, certain that he was safe. He swore he felt Aoba's heart quickening, heard a yelp — he'd probably nearly fallen when he caught him in the nick of time.

In that brief second before falling asleep again, Clear was so proud of himself.

 

* * *

 

"Aoba-san? Good morning!"

He whirled around and greeted him sweetly, chiming in alongside Tae's, "Good morning, Aoba." He briefly noted her stature — hunched over her morning tea, warm to compliment the autumn chill — before taking a good look at him. The poor thing, he was so frazzled. Why, he'd just woken up, not yet fully groomed. His pajama pants hung loosely on his hips and his hair was in a right state. _He'd brush his hair for him after breakfast,_ Clear decided. He was one of the only people Aoba allowed to do so, to lay his hands on his hair, and it brought the android yet more pride.

That joy soon shattered when Aoba absolutely glared _daggers_ his way. If looks could kill, Clear would have been dismantled in a flash, surely. What happened? He was making him food, and he was behaving as he always did. In his slight fear, his color draining, he wondered if he'd done something wrong.

"... Aoba-san?"

"Clear," he started, his voice hoarse from grogginess. He was in a rough patch, presumably because of his poor sleep the night before. Clear recalled that much. What he didn't see coming was, "What the hell were you _doing_ last night?"

A pause. Tae had turned her gaze to him, and paws came to his feet. Ren was looking to him curiously, wondering what Aoba was talking about, what Clear had apparently done. The tension was thick, and any and all questioning and accusations were directed towards him in that moment. Clear's concern grew, and his brows were tight.

"What was I... doing?"

"Yeah, you were  _crazy_ last night. What was that about?" Aoba lazily rubbed at his eye with his fist and yawned into the back of his hand.

"What was what about?" Aoba seemed suspicious, as though Clear was faking his befuddlement, but it was true as could be. His frown, his obvious worry in his eye, was more than enough indication. It must have been, for his companion's glare had settled. "Aoba-san, really — I don't know what you're talking about? Is something wrong?"

With a groan, more disgruntled than angry — _was he even angry?_ — Aoba rested his face in his palm.

"You don't even know the _half_ of it."

 

* * *

 

In reality, Aoba had only woken when he heard Clear behaving uncharacteristically, grumbling and growling in his sleep. The former wasn't so strange — his partner's dreams were surprisingly vivid, let alone there — but the way he sounded like Ren while he dreamt was nothing short of odd. He'd expect to hear that from the curled maw from his ALLmate, that snarl, but it was _Clear_. It was unmistakably Clear from how close the noise was.

"Huhn...?" He turned his gaze over his shoulder and shifted a little further away to get a better look. He was already quite close to the edge of the bed, so his body naturally sank from the pressure of his left elbow. "Clear—?"

Then, there was a scream.

Aoba jolted, fully awake now with eyes double their size and his heart racing. The next thing he knew then was that Clear was groping at his face, partially obscuring his vision. He already couldn't see very well in the night, but with Clear's hand doing who-knows-what, he had even more trouble seeing what was happening. He made some kind of weird noise with his tongue — he swore he'd seen a cat on Youtube making the same sound — before yelling something else right into his ear. He winced, instinctively flinging his hand to grab for Clear's wrist, silently fearing what else was going to happen. It was a wonder how he himself hadn't screamed in response.

"Clear?!"

The only response was a groan and him yelling something else, something about, "My d... daaaarling!" Only then had he slumped and hissed loudly, something else about the pie, the pie! What pie? The horror only continued as he screamed about the potato chips in the microwave, the _crust!_ Then, just as it all started, spooking the everloving daylights out of him—

_Snore._

Clear was out again, his face nuzzled into his hair as he snored loudly, his tongue sloppily poking into the side of his head. With a grimace, Aoba pushed at his face with his left, twisting and wriggling as his right pulled at Clear's hand. He freed himself from his animal grip, pushing further at Clear's face and drooling maw until the android rolled over.

Aoba was shaking. His heart was pounding in his chest. _What just happened?_ One moment, his beloved husband was grumbling in his sleep, and the next, he was just— he was screaming like some alien creature shouting into the void. The void, unfortunately, happened to be his fucking ears.

He had a hard time going back to sleep, with not Clear's lullabies in his mind, but his screams.

 

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry, Aoba-san..."

"Look, you don't have to be—"

"I'm so, so soooorry!"

"Clear—"

"Uhuuuuu," came his wails, to which Aoba retaliated loudly.

"It's fine! It was freaking weird, but it's fine!"

Clear finally lifted his head with a sniffle, facing Tae, Aoba, and Ren with such shame in his eyes. His eyes were all wet from crying. It must have been a pitiful sight, crying his eyes out from having ruined his lover's night, but... it was so important to him that Aoba was safe and sound! Instead, he nearly gave him a heart attack!

"But... But it was my fault..."

Aoba stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing him as if trying to figure out what to say next. Clear watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. He must have had a headache from this whole ordeal.

"You were trying to help," he responded slowly, as if each word was going to launch Clear into another fit. However, Aoba's poor husband remained quiet. "That's not a bad thing. It's okay, I mean— you couldn't help it."

Clear noisily sniffled again and wiggled in his seat.

"Really?"

"Really."

Despite his reassurance, Clear didn't sleep a wink the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> http://noblebun.tumblr.com/post/133411178676/today-i-fucked-up-by-saving-my-husband bless this tumblr post but fuck this tumblr post for making me want to write this


End file.
